Ode to Shinzo
by callmechase
Summary: READ IT! It's good! I added a poem about Sago! yay! No Odes to Shinzo like the title. Just the people.Oops. I forgot the Disclaimers... So I'll put it here.. I do not! I said do NOT! Own Shinzo.Or any of it's Characters. I just own myself.
1. Ode to Mushra

_Ode to Mushra_

_Mushra, Mushra like pudding pie,_

_He has more than just one eye_

**Mushra: Ofcourse I have more than one eye!**

_Mushra, Mushra is not real smart,_

**Mushra: I am too smart!**

And he does really, really fart

**Mushra: I don't fart! -fart- oops...**

_Mushra, Mushra is real cute,_

_When ever he's talking I don't hit mute..._

-Unless I want to-

**Mushra: You're so mean!**

_Mushra, Mushra has a hyper form,_

_And I'm not sure if he likes corn_

**Mushra: That is totally irrelavant! And I do like corn...**

_Mushra, Mushra loves Yakumo,_

**Mushra: HEY!**

_And When I learned that I yelled," Oh pu! NO!_

**Mushra: O...k...**

_Mushra, Mushra, I can't believe you,_

_Because you love a girl that smells like poo_

**Mushra: SHE DOES'NT SMELL LIKE POO!**

Wateva-

_Mushra, Mushra I must leave,_

**Mushra: Finally!**

(I slap him)

**Mushra: Ow!**

_Because I really hate to ... weave?_

**Mushra: That's nice... NOW GO!**

(I slap him again)

**Mushra: OWWW!**

-Bi!-

* * *

Hey! You know how people like say, Oh poo! well, um yeah... Bi! -Suki- 


	2. Ode to Sago

Alrighty then, I was bored so I wrote this. hee hee hee... well, um... hi!

* * *

Ode to Sago

_Sago,_

_So skinny,_

_Stupid,_

_and well.. skinny._

**Enough with the skinny! It's a good thing... -vein-**

_Sago,_

_you are so weak._

_Are you sick?_

_Cuz you are also bleak._

**Meanie!**

_Sago,_

_You gamble,_

_and not to mention,_

_you also amble._

If you people don't know what that means it means that Sago walks slow... or at,

a 'leisurely' pace.

**I do NOT walk slow! I walk very fast actually...**

What about the time you lost to a turtle..

**That was a story! About a TORTOISE and a HARE! Do I look like any of those things?**

You have blue hair...

**-vein-**

_Sago,_

_You're a wimp._

_You know why?_

_Cuz you are very limp._

Ha ha 2 u Sago

**I AM NOT LIMP!**

Yes you are

**NO IM NOT!**

Yes

**No**

Yes

**No**

yes

**no**

yes

**no**

Yes

**No**

Yes

**No**

yes

**no**

yes

**no**

no

**yes!**

AH HAH! You agree with me

**NO! You-you- AAAHH! -vein-**

-evil grin-

_Sago,_

_so mean,_

_You always beat,_

_people in poker._

_I know you cheat._

**I DO NOT CHEAT!**

Who cares..

_Sago,_

_I'm so bored_

_But I don't want to,_

_take off on the wrong chord._

**That's wrong.**

Well at least I want to say sorry!

_Sago,_

_You're okay._

_At least you're loved,_

_by me._

**THAT DON'T RHYME! AND YOU DON'T LOVE ME!**

I was just kidding. Hee hee hee. The only one I love is Mushra.

_**Mushra: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

**Uh...**

Bie bie! (Walks away)

_**AAAAHHHH! IT CAN'T BE! NNNNNNOOOO! SHE CAN'T LOVE ME!**_

**Well she does. And you're happy about it. -grin-**

_**-BLUSH- NO! I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT! (Runs away)**_

**Huh? (Looks around) Oo... I'm alone... Um... hi! heh...heh heh...(slowly walks away)**

**-END-

* * *

**

Ya, so.. um.. ya... plz R &R! Ok, well... bie! 


	3. Ode to Kutal

Ok! I have decided to update! Ha! This one is about, well, none other than KUTAL! The fatso cat!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo, or a chevy...(you'll see...)

* * *

Ode to Kutal

_Kutal is so fat,_

_It's hard for him to chat._

Why I never...

_At least he's a nice fuzzy cat..._

**NOT!**

-vein- You little-

**Shut up**

_Kutal is so big,_

_he eats like a pig!_

-mumble-

_At least he won't hurt when he steps on a twig..._

Huh?

**You're too big to notice.. O.o**

_Kutal is so obese,_

_He once sat on his niece,_

I never sat on my niece!

**Your **other **niece...**

Oh... don't remind me... T.T

_Now she's no longer even one piece!_

**T.T it's so sad.. ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR FATNESS KUTAL!**

SHUT UP!

_Kutal is so chubby,_

_Everyone calls him Tubby!_

**Hey Tubby!**

-twitch- You're so mean...

**So?**

_He's also pretty grubby..._

-vein-

**ewww!**

_Kutal is so plump,_

_he can't even JUMP!_

**Now how sad is that Kutal?**

Why are you writing this!

**Cuz the readers love it! (i hope)**

_He also has a HUGE rump_

WILL YOU BE QUIE-

**Shh!**

_Kutal is so stout_,

_It's hard for him to shout,_

I can shout just fine!

_All he can do is pout._

You know, you're starting to get on my nerves...

**I know..(innocent look)**

_Kutal is so heavy,_

_I can't get into my own chevy!_

Are you trying to leave! You're not getting outta here without an apology!

**Heh heh heh.. Ya right...**

_Bye, bye Mr. Heavy!_

Oh, That is the WORST ending to a poem I have ever heard in my life!

**Who cares? It's a stupid poem anyway! Bye! (Driving away in my imaginary chevy**)

* * *

-END- wasn't that stupid? well, I write stupid things, so thats probably the best you're gonna get outta me..ok.. douzo R&R b4 i keel u all! (jk.. well duh!) ok.. well.. um.. bye! I hope you like it! umm.. bye agen! 


	4. Ode to Yakumo

Hello! I WAS going to do Yakumo last, but since it's Christmas...

OK!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHINZO! YIPEE! I am SO happy!

Oh ya, this goes to the tune of Jingle Bells! I absolutly hate that song! Just like Yakumo! And, it's Christmas:D

* * *

Yakumo is a man  
Oh wait, she is a girl  
I couldn't tell which one  
either way, she makes me hurl

She thinks she's kawaii  
but I think she she looks like crap  
Her face makes people run in fear  
and I think I'm going whack.

OH!  
Jingle balls, jingle balls,  
Yakumo is a boy.  
She sits like one and eats like one  
and wears that RIDICULOS OUTFIT!

Jingle balls, jingle balls,  
I think I'm gonna scream,  
Writing this poem make me laugh  
and I ain't got no ice cream.

Yakumo is so weird,  
but not as weird as me!  
She likes to steal boys  
and name them all Kacheek.

That verse did not make sense,  
because I cannot think  
Yakumo make me oh so mad  
and I think I'm gonna blink.

OH!  
Jingle balls, jingle balls,  
Yakumo is so mean,  
she's trying to take the keyboard away  
and that makes me want caffeine

OH!  
Hello, this's Yakumo,  
And I am here to say,  
Suki is such a subeta  
telling lies like that, OY VEY!

Hello, I am back  
And Yakumo's tied to a chair  
This is getting kinda boring  
how many verses are there!

Oh noshe got loose,  
and she looks very mad  
she coming up here  
and taking my poor dad.

OH  
Jingle balls, jingle balls,  
What ever will do?  
I guess I'll have to chew her up  
and spit her out, spitoo!

Jingle balls, jingle balls,  
I just ate Yakumo,  
But I think she's making me type stuff like  
I hate Mushra, NO!

Don't you see now,  
How evil that girl is,  
making me say things like that,  
THAT IS JUST A DISGRACE!

This is Yakumo,  
I am just here now to say,  
Suki is going to die,  
and turn all gray!

OH!  
Jingle balls, jingle balls,  
I refuse to die!  
I just kicked Yakumo in the head  
and NOW SHE'S REALLY DEAD!

OH!  
Jingle balls, jingle balls,  
This is now the end!  
Hope you liked this  
and will review  
AND HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAHANAKWANZADON!

Don't i rock:D

* * *

Yes Suki, you do! Don't you people agree! Hope you liked it:D I MAY do another one for Yakumo SOMEDAY... I just wrote this today! Also, read my other story if you haven't already! ON TO SHINZO! YAY! ok.. ByE! 


End file.
